


STRAWBERRY BLOND

by BloodyCute



Series: BNHA but it has a ghoul [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Ghoul Reader (Tokyo Ghoul), Injury, Series, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCute/pseuds/BloodyCute
Summary: (Ghoul! Reader x Katsuki Bakugo)Of course, Bakugo was forced to come and comfort your dumb ass after you ran off crying. He was the one who upset you, after all.This will have spoilers for the movie Two Heroes/Futari no Hero. Please watch that before reading to avoid spoilers.This is part of a series. To see the first few chapters, please read SCRAMBLED.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader
Series: BNHA but it has a ghoul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850491
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. look at you, strawberry blond

**Author's Note:**

> okay so bakugo actually has ash blond hair but i really like this song, so i went with it anyway

God, the amount of screaming and shouting that came from everyone else's mouths after you ran off was real fucking annoying to Bakugo. They all kept telling him that he was "overreacting" and he "should be the one make sure she was okay". Why should he care? You were the competition. An obstacle that stood in his way of becoming the number one pro hero, especially which such a tanky quirk. He looked over at your crying figure and noticed how pathetic you looked. 

Okay, maybe he did overreact a little. Only the smallest bit. 

But he would never say that out loud. 

Maybe you were strong, but it could have all been a ruse. Maybe you were strong but shitty at fighting. He didn't really know, it wasn't like he had fought you or anything. 

"Come on, stop crying." He sighed, wanting to go home already. 

"D-Do you hate me? I-I'm sorry..." You said, trying to wipe away your tears. 

"Damn straight I hate you, you're-" He tried to reply but was cut off by your crying again. 

Ugh, this was getting annoying. He never usually had to do this because it was never usually his problem. It didn't even try to go after you, this is just his route home and he happened to see you. Then some stupid morale code decided to make itself known in the back of his head, telling him that he couldn't just leave a chick crying out here, especially when it was about to get dark. 

"Wait, don't stop crying more! Shit..." He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, maybe I don't _hate_ you, per say, but you're still in my way!" 

"In your...way...?" You asked in confusion, your fingertips soaked from the tears leaving your eyes. You tried to wipe them on your skirt, but it wouldn't be long before they were soaked again. Bakugo grinned at your words and pointed to himself. 

"You're looking at the future number one pro hero!" He exclaimed proudly. It suddenly seemed like a switch had flipped inside you and you looked at him with sparkling eyes. 

"Number one?! Really?!"

He nodded smugly. "Yeah, and you're not going to get in my way!"

You quickly shook your head. "Of course not! I just think it's really cool that you're going to be number one! To set your goals so high is spectacular! I'll help you with whatever you need, Bakugo!"

Bakugo's eyes narrowed at your words. Were you being serious? It sounded like he was some kid that was praising their child for an achievement, but your eyes looked genuine. Maybe you were pretty dense, meaning you wouldn't be that much of a threat after all. 

He rolled his eyes, still unsure whether to take your eyes at face value or not. He stood up and picked up his bag. "Come on, we're leaving." 

You tilted your head in confusion. "Leaving? Where are we going?"

"I'm taking your dumb ass home. Hurry up before I leave you here."

"Why do we have to leave? Are we not allowed to stay out when it's dark? I always see people walking around at night though..." 

"Because it's dark, dumbass! I wanna get home and sleep!"

"Dark? Why would we have to get home because it's dark? Are we not allowed out when it's dark?"

"You been living under a fucking rock or something? What kind of question is that, stupid?! It's dangerous at night!"

"Oh...we should hurry then!" You stood up and picked up your bag, running up to stand next to him. He rolled his eyes and you both walked out of the park. 

  
You started to speak to Bakugo more after that. While you were still particularly close to Momo and Jirou, you would still speak to him when you got the chance, usually to ask about a move he did or not praise him about something. This would usually be followed by a boastful comment from him. He thought it was a bit weird at first, but he slowly started to get used to it, simply taking it in stride. 

"Hey, (Y/N)." Jirou asked one day. "Why do you compliment him so much?" 

You were both in the middle of training. You both needed to secure a payload and needed to prevent your opponents getting to it. Whoever was touching it after time was up were the winners. Your opponents? Kaminari and Bakugo. 

"I just think the way he fights is cool! And the way he uses his dream to motivate him is amazing! You can always see him improve, and I really admire that!" You continued to ramble and Jirou let out a small chuckle. 

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were some kind of fangirl. Do you like him?" 

"Of course I do! I like everyone in the class!"

"No, I mean, do you _like_ like him?" 

You tilted your head in confusion. "What do you-"

You were cut off when she signaled you to be quiet. "I can hear them. They're nearby." You both had your lips sealed shut, Jirou focused on the sound and you at the ready to attack if you needed to. "I can only hear one of them now...Where did..?" You could hear Jirou mutter to herself and her eyes widened. She looked up in time to see Bakugo jumping down on her from a nearby building. You quickly followed her eyes and managed to grab her out of the way, just in time to avoid an explosion from the blondes hand. 

You didn't get the time to ask if she was okay and Bakugo was coming for you both again, causing for you to grab Jirou and launch yourself into the air. You landed on a nearby perch and placed Jirou down. "Stay here and watch out for Kaminari!" you commanded. She nodded and you jumped back down in front of Bakugo, ready to fight him. 

"Heh, don't you dare hold back, tentacles." he told you. You smiled in response and got into position. 

"I wouldn't dream of it."

You both jumped towards each other and he started by swinging for your torso. You used your kagune to move out of the way and tried going for his legs. He jumped over it and stood on your kagune. You bit your lip and used your kagune to throw yourself towards him and dropkick him away from you. He managed to pick himself back up and shot himself towards you. You moved out of the way, using the payload to hide behind. He looked behind him where he thought you were hiding to find that you had vanished. 

"Hey, where the hell did you go?! Don't you run from me!" he screamed. 

While he was yelling, you jumped up onto the payload and tried to hit him from behind. However, he turned around at the second and set an explosion off at you. You managed to block it with your kagune, which, luckily for you, healed much better than your other body parts. You dropped to your feet and he went for you again. You blocked his attack with your kagune and tried to land a kick on his chest. While you managed to kick him, he grabbed your leg before you could move it away from him, using his quirk on it. You screamed in pain and used your kagune to knock him away. You fell onto your knee and cursed, knowing it would take a good few minutes to heal. While you were forced to sit in place, you used your kagune to keep him back, keeping him distraced while you waited for your leg to heal. 

While you were fighting with Bakugo, Jirou had encountered Kaminari and was currently fighting him. She tried her best to fend him off by whipping him with her earphones and using a pole she found nearby, but he managed to kick her off the building, sending her tubbling towards you. 

"Jirou!" You completely dismissed Bakugo and caught her with your kagune, trying to cushion her fall as much as you could. She rubbed the arm that she landed on and you both stood back to back, looking at your opponents. 

"Thirty seconds left!" you heard All Might say through the speakers. 

Bakugo and Kaminari exchanged a look and nodded before Bakugo turned away from you and...blasting away from the battle. 

"Hey, where are-!"

"Pikachu, now!" You heard Bakugo yell in the distance. You quickly turned towards Kaminari and saw a yellow electric bolts around his body. 

**"INDISCRIMATE DISCHARGE 1,300,000 VOLTS!"**

Neither of you were able to move away in time, feeling a surge of electric go through your bodies. You tried your best to shield your friend at the last second, but that didn't help much as she was still hit with the electric. You both dropped to your knees and fell to the ground, passing out. 

Bakugo came speeding back, with ten seconds left on the clock, and saw Kaminari walking around aimlessly. He saw his opponents on the ground and strolled over to the payload, placing his hand on it just before the verdict was announced. 

"Draw!"

Bakugo's smug expression soon turned to one of confusion and anger. 

"Draw?! Fuck you mean draw?!" He marched over to you both and saw your hand resting tightly on the side of the payload. 

He could only stare at your hand in shock. Of course, he was pissed off, but part of him was surprised. Looks like you were stronger than he thought. Even at the end, you used the last of your energy to win and when you were fighting him, you ignored him to defend your teammate. If he was in the same position, he would have probably kept fighting. If you did do that, you might have won. 

Part of him admired your strength. Maybe he could learn something from that. 

"SHE'S PASSED OUT! HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN WORK? WHAT KIND OF SHITTY TECHNICALITY IS THIS?!"

But as mentioned, he was still pissed. 


	2. fields rolling on

You say up and stretched, rubbing your eyes and rolling back your shoulders as you say in bed. You weren't too sure why your body slightly ached, but you ignored it for the time being - you had a more pressing issue to address. 

Where were you?

The room was completely white, with a small desk at the side with small pink trinkets and gadgets. The sunset from the window hit your eyes harshly, only slightly being able to take cover using the white curtain that hung from the ceiling and spiraled around the bed you were in. 

The door to the room opened and a small, familiar walked in, using an old walking stick for assistance. 

"Oh good, you're awake." She said with a smile. "The school day is finished, you're free to go home." 

Oh, right, your lesson. You were knocked out by Kaminari's quirk. You had never been knocked out before. It was a cool experience! You would have to ask Kaminari more about it tomorrow. 

"Oh, and tell your boyfriend to stop telling when you go out there. I told him time and time again that you needed to rest and he wouldn't listen!" Recovery Girl told you, causing you to tilt your head in confusion. "Kids these days, honestly..." 

Boyfriend? You didn't remember getting a boyfriend. You hopped out of bed, noticing that you were now back in your uniform, and walked out of the room after thanking Recovery Girl. 

"Finally! You took your damn time!" You heard a voice scream at you as you stepped out of the room, which was followed by a "quiet down!" from the old lady behind you. Bakugo stared at you with his usual angry expression on his features, one bag next to him and another in his hand, over his shoulder. He pushed himself off the wall as he looked you over. 

"Oh, Bakugo!" You beamed, confused yet happy to see him there. 

"I didn't think Pikachu would knock you out that long. Earphone Jackass woke up ages ago." He complained before handing over the bag that was slung over his shoulder. "Here."

You took the bag and your eyes lit up in recognition. "My bag! Thanks!" He rolled his eyes at your response and picked up his own bag from the ground. 

"Yeah, yeah, just come on." He said, implying that you had to follow him. You quickly chased after him as you both made your way out of the school. 

"Hey, Bakugo, why did you wait for me?" You asked as you both walked. You grinned as you spoke. "Where you worried about me?"

"Of course not, stupid! Aizawa told me to bring you your damn bag and that damn hag wouldn't let me in to give it to you!" 

"Oh...so you weren't worried about me... Does that mean you think I'm strong enough to take the damage?"

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Small explosions came from his hands menacingly but you simply giggled at how worked up he got. Some pedestrians stared at your exchange as you walked, some even crossing the street so they wouldn't get caught up in whatever wrath Bakugo would unleash. 

"Oh, also!" You spoke up again.

"What now?"

"Recovery Girl said you were my boyfriend! I didn't know we were dating, but I'm not opposed to the idea!" You said, hiding the smallest blush on your heels. You heard a few splutters of disbelief and confusion from the blonde as he struggled to get his words out. You could see his face start to hear up, from embarrassment or anger, you went too sure. 

"LIKE I WOULD DATE A DUMBASS LIKE YOU!"

You laughed louder, covering your mouth to try and quieten yourself down a bit, but to no avail. 

You soon arrived at your home without you noticing. When you arrived outside it, you were a bit taken a back. "Oh, we're at my home!"

"Yeah, idiot. I had to make sure your dumb ass got home okay." Bakugo told you, his hands in his pockets. 

"Oh, you didn't have to do that!"

"Tch, too late now, d-" 

"Miss!" You suddenly felt a force hit you and wrap around your figure. You smiled a bit as you heard sniffles from it. "I-I got a call from the school! Are you okay?! I was so worried!" Hiyoko continued to ramble. 

"I-Im okay, Hitomi! Really! I promise!" You told her before turning to Bakugo. "Thanks for- Oh!"

He was gone. 

You frowned a small bit and was quickly ushered inside by Hitomi. She lead you to your room and smothered you in care (which you didn't complain about) before quickly leaving the room to get you some food. 

You rested your head in your palm as you thought about your conversation with Bakugo. 

_"LIKE I WOULD DATE A DUMBASS LIKE YOU!"_

Pain. 

The thought brought you pain. A pain you hadn't expressed before. It upset you, and you didn't understand why. 

It was only natural that you would react the way you did. 

With panic. 

"Hitomi!"


	3. i love it when you call my name

The warmth that came from the coffee felt nice against your hands. You clutched the mug close to you, taking small sips now and then. 

A crush. That was what Hitomi explained to you. You had a crush on Bakugo. 

It was a strange feeling. A feeling that brought you such joy but just as much pain and confusion. 

"...Miss?"

You heard a voice cut through the thoughts, dragging you back to reality. You rapidly blinked a few times before looking at Hitomi with a smile. She gave you a worried look. 

"Are you sure you are fit for school today, miss? I don't mind calling-"

"No!" You cut her off, quickly chugging the coffee in your hands and jumping to your feet. "I'm fine! I'm ready!"

Her worried expression only deepens, but she sighs and nods nonetheless. You grin and hug her tightly before running out of the house. "Bye, Hitomi!"

Despite your positive nature, you kept thinking about what Hitomi told you. 

Crush. Crush. Crush. Crush. 

The school day was...difficult, to say the least. You seemed to stare at Bakugo and lose yourself in your thoughts quite often. Naturally, Momo and Jirou picked up on it quite quickly and it wasn't too hard for them to put two and two together. 

It didn't take much from them in order for you to admit your feelings and confirm their thoughts. 

"Have you never had thoughts for anyone like this before?" Momo asked. You shook your head, a small blush on your cheeks. 

"These are...certainly feelings I haven't felt before. It's really cool! But...it...kinda hurts too...It's so hard to explain!" You replied, your eyes glued to the table you were sitting at. 

"Well, that's no surprise." Jirou pitched in. "Bakugo is probably the most problematic dude in our class. He doesn't seem like the romantic type."

"Jirou! Don't say that!" Momo scolded. 

"No no, she's right. He's actually...already admitted that he wouldn't date me..." You said, your voice shaking slightly. You close your eyes and take a deep breath before smiling. "B-But it's okay! I-I'll get over these feelings, right? This... won't last forever...right...?"

Jirou and Momo looked at you with worry, mirroring the same expression that Hitomi had this morning. 

"Um, why don't we talk about something else?" Jirou said. You and Momo nodded in agreement before a look of remembrance flashed into Momo's features. 

"Oh, I wanted to invite you both to I-Expo in a few days! My family has stock in some of their sponsors and we were invited. I'm going in place of my parents and I have a few extra tickets."

"Woah, isn't I-Expo on I-Island?" Jirou asked. 

"I-Island? You echoed. "Like...outside of the city? Like...on a plane?" Your thoughts of Bakugo were quickly taken over by the thought of travelling outside the city. Your gushing made it easy for Momo to assume that your answer was yes and that you were excited for the trip. 

  
The plane ride was spectacular. Momo, Jirou and Ochaco (who had won rock, paper, scissors and, in turn, the last ticket) did were happy to see you excited to get out of the city. Your excitement only increased as you all landed. It was like the first time you had stepped outside again. 

Eventually you all sat down to eat some food, when you heard a familiar voice nearby.

"Hey, doesn't that sound like...?" Jirou spoke. Ochaco had already noticed the sound of the voice, her happy expression quickly turning sour. You all followed her line of sight and saw Midoriya, staring back at you all in surprise. 

"Oh, Midoriya, are here on...a date?" Momo asked, referring to the blonde that stood next to him in confusion. 

"A-A date? N-No! We're just friends! This is nothing! I promise!" He pleaded. You all giggled as he stumbled over his words and you noticed Ochaco's expression soften. 

Midoriya and the girl he was with, soon introducing herself as Melissa, had tea and spoke for a bit. You were all surprised to have Mineta and Kaminari bring you your orders. 

'Alot of people from our class is here.' you thought to yourself. 'Perhaps Bakugo is...No, that would be ridiculous. Why would he-' Your thoughts were cut off when you heard a loud explosion in the distance. You all stood up and ran over to the sound in panic, surprised to find a "Villain Attack" attraction and two more familiar faces fighting inside. 

"Eighth place! Not bad!" Kirishima cheered to himself. "How about you, Bakugo?"

Of course he was here. 

Why were you even surprised at this point?

The blond landed onto his feet, securing first place. He turned around and made eye contact with you, a wide grin spreading on his features. 

"Hey, dumbass, did you see that?! First place! Bet you couldn't fucking do that!" He boasted. Instead of your usual stroking of his ego, you could only manage a small smile. You looked down at your feet. 

"U-Um, yeah, w-well done, Bakugo." You muttered, barely loud enough for him to hear. 

He frowned at your words. That was different. Where had your usual chipper attitude gone? What happened to the girl that would praise him anytime she could? Was it a crappy performance? No, of course it wasn't, he had gone first place. 

Well, that was, until Todoroki came in and took first place from him moments later. 

"Hey, fuck face! What the fuck was that?!" He didn't hesitate to start cussing the other male out, angry that his position had been taken so quickly. Unfortunately for him, he failed to see you mutter to Momo, saying that you were quickly going to the bathroom. 

You stepped into the bathroom and placed your hands on the side of the sink. You took a few deep breaths and closed your eyes. 

" _LIKE I WOULD DATE A DUMBASS LIKE YOU!_ "

The words echoed though your head once again. It only made the pain in your heard hurt more. You turned on the tap and washed your face in hopes of calming yourself down. 

You shouldn't be so worked up over this, you knew that. You had hoped to use this trip as a way to clear your mind of Bakugo, but clearly that wasn't going to happen. Even if you didn't see him for the rest of the trip, the thought of knowing you could run into him at any moment kept him on your mind, part of you hoping to see him and the other half wanting to run away. 

You took another deep breath and stared at yourself in the mirror. Forcing a grin onto your features, you tried to think of the positives. You were outside of your hometown! A few months ago, you could only dream of going so far from home. To spend so much time inside and to now spend time with your friends in a completely new area filled you with joy. Could you really afford to let one boy ruin this? You may not have such an opportunity in a while. 

With that thought in mind, you walked out of the bathroom, ready to return to your friends and enjoy walking around until the expo. 

At least that was the plan. 

"Oi, dumbass."

A hand slammed into the wall beside you, pressing you between the person now hovering above you and the wall behind you. 

"Why are you avoiding me?" Bakugo asked, staring you in the eyes. Your cheeks burned red and you tried looking anywhere else. 

"O-Oh, B-Bakugo! Avoiding you? W-What do you mean? I h-haven't-"

"Cut the crap, (Y/N)." 

You gulped and hesitantly looked back up at him. He looked angry and a bit...upset. 

"I know that you've been avoiding me. You haven't said your usual dumb shit to me in days. What happened? Got a stick up your ass or some shit?"

"N-No, it's not like that."

"Then what is it then?!"

You could hear your heart thump in your chest as he silently dared you to break eye contact. He looked so attractive, you felt like you would melt on the spot. You couldn't stop the words from spilling out of your mouth. Maybe it would have been for the best anyway. Saying them would surely lift some of the weight off your chest. 

"Bakugo...I...I think I-!"

"Bakugo!" You heard Kirishima behind the two and you both quickly turned to look at him. "What are you do- Oh, um, am I interupting something? Sorry, bro, I'll just-"

"No." Bakugo cut him off. He pushed his hands off the wall, taking a step back and letting you breathe. "It's nothing." 

You could only watch his back as he walked away from you, leaving you against the wall to silently think about your exchange. 


End file.
